1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine parts organizer and more particularly pertains to neatly organizing engine parts in an exact place as they come out of an engine with an engine parts organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parts holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, parts holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding tools and parts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,681 to Edwards discloses an adjustable stand apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,568 to Dickinson discloses the ornamental design for a tool box and parts organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,744 to Wettstein discloses a parts organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,447 to Ayres discloses the ornamental design for an engine parts tray..
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,209 to Havelka discloses the ornamental design for a engine parts holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,595 to Haskell discloses the ornamental design for a holder for disassembled engine parts.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an engine parts organizer for neatly organizing engine parts in an exact place as they come out of an engine.
In this respect, the engine parts organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of neatly organizing engine parts in an exact place as they come out of an engine.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved engine parts organizer which can be used for neatly organizing engine parts in an exact place as they come out of an engine. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.